Touch control display panels have found a wide range of applications in display field. A conventional touch control display panel includes a plurality of first touch electrodes arranged in columns forming a plurality of first conductive channels, and a plurality of second touch electrode in rows forming a plurality of second conductive channels. Two adjacent first touch electrodes along a column are connected through a first bridge. Two adjacent second touch electrodes along a row are connected through a second bridge. When a finger touches a point on the touch control display panel, the capacitor of the finger superimposes on the touch panel capacitor, resulting in a change in the capacitance of the touch panel capacitor. In a mutual capacitive touch display panel, the first electrode may be a sensing electrode and the second electrode may be a driving electrode. In detecting touch events, the mutual capacitive touch display panel examines the first electrode array and the second electrode array sequentially. Based on the capacitance change upon a touch event, the coordinates of the first electrode and the second electrode being touched may be determined. Touch resolution correlates with the distance between adjacent conductive channels. A smaller distance between adjacent conductive channels results in a higher touch resolution.